frosty with a side of vampire
by Thedarr24 and Draconis23
Summary: well two almost normal guys are sent to a school full of monsters from legends and yore, and goddesses from another dimension. how long will they last? who wants to place bets?
1. Chapter 1 vampire & a new start

**Thedarr 24: so... how are we gonna do this?**

 **Draconis 23: like this maybe.**

 **Thedarr 24: So you want to do it like how we text, or what?**

 **Draconis 23: I don't know how exactly do you want to do this?**

 **Thedarr 24: hm… well how. about like how we text, but once we're done I can edit it?**

 **Draconis 23: it's not exactly that I mind but it'll be difficult to try it like that.**

 **Thedarr 24: well I can edit it, and we can work on the story.**

 **Draconis 23: well if you're so confident in yourself why have I been editing to fix up after you.**

 **Thedarr 24: well let's do this! You wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Draconis 23: why do you single me out for this fine we don't own anything so don't come trying to claim We own it.**

 **RRRRAAAAHHHH - pissed off yelling / moves / monster/yokai talking**

' _Hmm…'_ \- thinking

"Well shite" talking

One day two kids from a town in illinois are being sent to a school in japan, as exchange students. The first person is Remington Darr, he is wearing a green uniform with a red tie. He is a little less than 6"ft tall, has green eyes and brown hair that looks almost wild like. The next person is a guy about 5 foot 11 with mud brown eyes and black hair wearing a dark uniform with a similar red tie and his name is Michael Moder. And Remington asks his friend, "so why exactly were we chosen for this exchange trip?"

"How the heck should I know I'm not our parents." Michael replies

And then they notice that they are about to enter a tunnel. And when they do enter it, remington has a comment about it.

"why exactly are we entering lightspeed? I thought that it only existed in sci-fy novels and movies" and as he looks at Michael he sees him asleep but has a note card saying " _I'm not god so I don't know."_ And Remington has a deadpan look. And when the sci-fy esk tunnel passed, he shakes his friend up. "hey Michael, I think were here." As Remington looks down he sees Michael with a very annoyed look.

"Yes I noticed we stopped and I woke up so why are you shaking me you know I have the uncanny habit of waking up right as whatever vehicle I am in comes to a stop." he says icely.

"Um… sorry. But I think we should get going. Wanna play some Crash Fever on the way?"

"Sure but I need you to get out of my way if I am to get off this bus." Michael says still annoyed.

A little later on the road, remington found something out, "huh. There's no connection at all here."

"looks like it" Michael says "seems as though we might have entered Alcatraz."

"Well we couldn't, because there is no other buildings across the water, plus alcatraz was turned into a tourist attraction."

"I know I was just making a joke but let's face it unless the red sea actually turned red we are not on any know portion of the map." Michael replies.

"Hmm… suspicious… oh a fork in the road!" and he was right there was a fork in the road, one path leading into a suspicious looking forest. And the other lead towards a cliff path that looked like it could crumble into the sea.

"I call dibs on the cliff."

"Well I figured that thanks to your acrophobia you would prefer the woods but ok" Michael says with a slightly amused look.

"Well I need a way to get over it. Plus something feels like I should take it." Remington answered.

"Ok." is all Michael says as he walks into the forest.

A bit into the path remington had gotten hit in the back. "gah! Mah spine!" the person who did that was a girl around remington and michaels age. She has long lightish purple hair. Purple eyes. A white shirt with black sleeves, that does not cover the top of her shoulders. The school skirt, striped purple and white stockings. A black sports shirt underneath her long sleeve. And purple striped underwear.

"Ow… in hindsight I shouldn't have done that…" the girl says.

And off in the distance towards the forest a scream of pain could be heard.

"Um… could you get off me please?" remington asks. The girl says sorry and gets up. And when this half of the main protagonists gets up he says thanks and introduces himself." It's ok. The names remington by the way. But I like to go by rem. And um… what were you doing, might i ask?"

"Oh um, my name is mizore shirayuki, and I was trying to jump from tree to tree." the now named mizore answers. And rem developed a sweatdrop when he heard that.

"Oh… ok. Say…. wanna walk to school toge-" he was about to say when a loud scream and then something about blood came from the forests direction, leaving the two confused as to what was happening over there. "a-anyways like I was gonna ask, do you wanna walk to school together?"

"Sure, and in the meantime, I can get to know you." mizore answered.

"Sure!" and they walked to the school. But what happened to michael you may ask well…

 **\- with michael -**

"God dang it all." Michael says as a pink haired girl walking next to him with a bike looks at him and asks

"what's wrong?"

Michael just facepalms saying "I know I have powerful animal magnetism I mean a deer literally walked up to me and licked me, wild birds sometimes just land on my shoulder, and don't get me started on the literal bear hugs. But through all this time I never expected to be bikedosed by a person."

 **(A little back in Michael's POV)**

' _As I was walking through the woods I was just enjoying the quiet for a change but then I hear something'_ "wait is that a bike I'm hearing." Is what I said and then I saw a bike flying at me with a pinkette on it.

I did the natural thing and tried to dodge only to get hit in the face with one of the pedals. "Gah. What the heck now that I finally get a chance to be alone and enjoy some quiet, & a girl comes riding in on a bike and cuts my forehead with a pedal if that sets the tone for the rest of the day I might finally live out my death wish." I say as a small drop of blood works it's way to my chin I reach my hand out to help her up.

"Well that was quite the ride you had there quick question." I say as I help the girl up by the way I guess I should describe her

well her pink hair is the first thing that I see she has greenish silvery eyes with a green school uniform and 'Oh god please tell me she modified that without permission.' an extremely short skirt.

"Do you always hit people with bikes when you first meet them? Name's Michael by the way what's yours." I say with a wry grin.

"Oh it's nice to meet you Michael." she says cheerfully.

"So what's your name." I say

"Oh. It's Moka Akashiya." moka answers. Taking a step closer to me.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet you miss Akashiya. By the way wouldn't you say you are getting a little close?" I respond taking a half step back.

"Um… are you new to yokai academy?" she asks, ignoring my question.

"I do believe that is the correct assumption, I join Yokai Academy's ranks today as a matter of fact." I say as I turn to pick up my stuff.

And she immediately glomps me into a bone crushing hug." oh you're a first year too and…" now her eyes are glazing over.

"Hey are you ok did you hurt yourself when you crashed if so tell me I might be able to help." I say hoping that I don't cause one of my fellow students to need a blood transfusion on my first day of school.

"I'm sorry," she starts, "its because I'm a **vampire.** " and she bites on my neck.

" **Capu~Chu"**

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!" I shout as I feel her fangs dig in. And now she is blushing. And that is how we got to this point with me basically escorting a vampire who is in the same year as me to school.

 **\- 3rd POV - later at school -**

When rem, mizore, and michael got to school, they found out that they have the same class. While moka went to find out which classes she has. And now we are in the classroom where miss nekonome is teaching, and she is telling the students some of the school rules."now class, these are some of the more important rules." and she lists them on the board.

1: everyone must stay in their human forms"

' _Well… that's interesting.'_ thought rem.

' _of course that would be a rule' Michael is thinking._

2: no humans are allowed on campus, if there is one, then they must be killed immediately

' _Wait wha?'_ rem thought worriedly

' _Well looks like my earlier premonition was correct.' Michael thought sourly._

3: have fun!

' _Wait can we go back to the killing part? Why do we need to be killed? Can't our memory be erased?'_ rem thought worried about his outcome.

' _Looks like it's a race to the finish but what will hold out our luck or the monsters heightened senses.'_ Michael thinks with a smile.

"Hey teacher?" a student calls out,"why don't we kill all the humans. And have our fun with the female ones?" he asked pervertedly.

' _Well this guy doesn't seem all that bright… but what's that feeling I'm getting from him?'_ rem thought

Finally unable to control his laughter Michael starts chuckling at his idiocy until it becomes full blown laughter. And that seemed to piss the guy off for some reason, and was about to confront michael in some way. Until the doors to the room slid open. And in came a familiar pink head, at least to Michael that is, and says, "I'm sorry I'm late I got lost on the way here." ' _oh shit-su'_ Michael thinks realising what is about to happen."Michael?" she asks. And turns her looks to him. And the next thing he felt was pain from moka's "glomp of death", patented of course.

"gah my back" Michael says as glares emanate from all around him, and rem tries to hold in his chuckles.

 **\- Later during lunch -**

So after class, moka was introduced to michael's friends. And as to which moka was ecstatic about having more friends.

"Well compadres this here is Moka the girl that hit me with a bike in the forest. Moka this is my friend Rem and his friend Mizore." Michael say introducing them

"Hi there… nice to meet you." rem says

"Hello its nice to meet you too." mizore says

As this is going on Michael starts walking back with a can of tea, 2 coffee one iced one not, and some kind of tomato substance.

And while moka is talking to michael, rem sniffs the air, "hm… I smell douchiness in the air."

 **Thedarr 24: And this is it, for now**

 **Draconis 23: also warning not all chapters will be the same length so please try not to complain if they are off by thousands of words.**

 **Thedarr 24: also disclaimer. We probably won't be updating this very frequently. So you are warned.**

 **S-rank yokai**

 _ **Vampire:**_ **The powerhouse of the Yokai world from the west. A living being that can live by ingesting other living creatures blood although most preferably human they can subsidize by using other living creatures and some blood substitutes.** _ **Warning:**_ **vampires lose a lot of power if in water and water hurts them so do try to be careful you don't want to piss them off.**

 **Thedarr 24: so until next time, we'll seeya later!**

 **Draconis 23: May the odds be ever in your favor because they certainly are not in ours.**


	2. Chapter 2 vampire & revelations

**Thedarr 24: Were back!**

 **Draconis23: Of course we are I could only hope to be free of this pain for this long.**

 **Thedarr 24: well it's been… how long?**

 **Draconis23: almost a full year and still half hoping it continues.**

 **Thedarr 24: wait, really that long! I thought it was shorter than that.**

 **Draconis23: Yeah same here I thought it had only been 2-4 months not 8-10.**

 **Thedarr 24: well i guess it has been long enough. We don't want all the fans waiting on us. Now do we?**

 **Draconis23: Really you really think you can say that after 9 months and 14 days I believe if anyone wants to correct that time feel free to.**

 **Thedarr 24: I'm sure they will. But before we continue…**

 **Draconis23: We are poor fools with no claim to any of the content we work with.**

Where we left off our protagonists

 **\- flashback -**

 _And while moka is talking to michael, rem sniffs the air, "Hm… i smell douchiness in the air."_

 **\- flashback over -**

As he finishes his thought, Rem find Michael's hand on his head "Well it looks like someone else noticed our guest" Michael says to no one in particular. And the large teenager that everyone loves **(Thedarr 24: *cough* punching bag *cough*)** saizou komia.

"Hey. your moka akashiya, right?" the guy asks moka.

"Oh look it's the idiot that had no idea what he was talking about from class." Michael says without any trace of emotion in his tone. This gets a growl from saizou, before he calms himself down.

"Say. why don't you dump these losers and hang out with a real man like me?" and while this is happening, the group hear students mutter from the window above about saizou raping a few human girls before being forced to come to yokai academy.

' _a true idiot born and breed I must say this is turning out to be an eventful day.'_ Michael start thinking.

' _Tch, really hate guys like this. Well I won't let him get close to my friends_.' rem think while slowly gets in between him and moka and mizore. And suddenly saizou slaps michael into the nearby vending machine and some blood to come out of his mouth, causing moka to say his name in worry and rems and mizore's eyes to widen.

And saizo feels a sudden pain in his hand as he sees one of the cans Michael had been holding impaled into his hand. "Tch, annoying fu- wait where are you going!" he would've finished but moka had taken michael somewhere faster than the bully could catch up. All the while mizore and rem is following behind.

 **\- later at the roof -**

"Hey you okay there michael?" rem asks his friend worriedly.

"Yeah it is just a little blood I don't think of this as a big deal." Michael says. But then moka fusses over him about there still being inner bleeding.

"Trust me when I say this is so much lighter than what our dad's have done to us on multiple occasions right rem." Michael says actually laughing albeit with a small amount of pain. But then the two of them shiver from the memories of their tor... training. But it still doesn't stop her from being worried. While this is happening mizore asks rem how he knew saizou was coming.

"Well… I sorta felt him behind the wall. Dunno how to explain it. But anyways this isn't how I expected a vampire to… act." he explained.

"Yeah considering the first time we met you jumped me over a small amount of blood I was half afraid you were going to do that again." Michael says looking at moka. Which she blushed and looked away.

"Seriously though I really think that guy needs to figure himself out his whole demeanour screams of his sheltered upbringing." Michael says half to himself. Then moka asks michael, mizore and rem to look at her rosary. Which is located on her chest.

When they all did as she asked " whenever I take this off, I turn into a real scary vampire." well things were almost normal after that, till they spotted a student running away from the school. He pretty much looked like your average male student.

"Welp looks like we have a runner down there. Probably wants to return to a normal human school." rem comments.

"Yeah we would probably do the same if our dads hadn't trained us as the did." Michael says leaning slightly over the railing.

"Meh, might stay either way." is rems reply. And suddenly moka said that they should try to stop him.

"So you plan to try to force someone to change their mind well let me say this he is probably a normal guy that was given a invite by a faculty member here to judge whether the students are ready for human society or not." Michael say turning to look at their monster friends. Then moka stutters and tells them her backstory of when she went to school in the human world. That she was bullied and picked on for saying that she was a vampire. And down the line that she started to hate all humans. After that both the main M protagonists were quiet.

"All is a strong word are you sure that you won't hurt yourself by using it." Michael says a shadow covering his eyes.

"Really… all of them?" was rems question. In the same state as michael.

"Yes." was her answer, with a firm nod.

"Well I've got places to be. You coming michael?"

"Yeah sure after all it's obvious that we're not welcome here." Michael says closing the staircase doors behind him.

"W-wait!" but she didn't make it in time. "Mizore it can't be true. Ri- m-mizore, where did you go?" and during the conversation, the purplette disappeared.

 **\- with rem and michael -**

"So…" rem said.

"Well looks like we royally screwed up this transfer" Michael says nonchalantly.

"Ayep. wonder how mizore took it." rem wondered as they walked down the stairs.

"wait how did you not know that she slipped through the door before I closed it and is walking right behind you." Michael says dumbfounded.

"Hey, she's quite nimble." was his reply.

"Well for one thing, I don't care." mizore said.

"So how should we get out of here?" Michael asks.

' _How did she get this close behind us?'_ rem thought while jumping a little.

 **\- later in the day -**

While walking through the forest rem, mizore and michael jumped from a scream they heard.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhhh!" it was moka.

"Tsk. That girl how has she already gotten herself into trouble seriously we only ended our conversation 5 minutes ago." Michael says annoyed.

"Saizou must've been actively searching for her." rem says while turning to head towards the direction the scream came from.

"We can't leave her in the hands of that _creep_." mizore said sneering.

"I hadn't planned to." Michael says walking in the direction of the ruckus.

And as they rushed towards the place of the scream, they find moka on the ground with some sort of slime covering her body in some areas. While saizou is standing over her with his tongue moving around. He turned around to face the three, and sneered. "Oh so the three of you arrived, you know I would've gone after the three of you weaklings after I had my fun with moka. But I guess I'll have to show you your place now." as he finish is saying that he feels a lack of weight from where his tongue should have been only to see a stump. "gah!"

"Apology for such a late arrival Ms. Akashia but you appear to have found yourself a predator do you mind to terribly if I step in." Michael says behind saizo holding one hand out to Moka the other holding a knife with a tiny amount of blood on it. And tears start to well up in her eyes. As she starts to get up and try to hug michael, then a dark pressure comes from saizou as his body starts to bulge and grow.

"How dare someone as lowly as y **ou hurt me. That's it. I will not let any of you walk away from here!"** and both rem and mizore get in front of michael and moka as some sort of cold aura leaks from them. Moka then hugs michael and asks him.

"Michael, please take my rosary off."

"You sure?" Michael says

"Yes." it was the most determined look he has gotten from her.

"Fine." Michael says grabbing said object and pulling.

"I-it came off." was all she could mutter before the transformation could happen.

Then the sky turned as red as the sea. Several bats started converging on moka and covering her. The aura she had leaked out caused michael to let go of her and back off. Saizou became stunned and never continued his attack. Rem dropped to a knee while mizore had tried to see if he was ok. They could tell that the vampire, even though she was covered in bats, she was taller, her bust was bigger, and her butt was bigger as well. Then the aura was starting to recede, and the bats started to come off one by one. Then all of them had flown off. Well there were other changes as well. Her hair, instead of the pink before, is now silver. Her eyes were predatory red slitted ones. Her clothes stayed the same, so they were smaller on her.

' _Well… this is different.'_ \- rem

' _Is this really a vampire?'_ \- mizore

' _You know what bleep this, this is my life now I should just accept it.'_ \- Michael

" **Wh-what is this? Is this the power of a S - class monster! A Vampire!"** the future punching bag said to himself. " **No dont be like that, if you beat her, then you'll be the strongest monster in the school!"** oh saizou. You pathetic, pathetic fool.

"Hm… so. You thought you could have your way with me? huh, **orc**?" moka(?) said in a condescending voice. It seemed to rile up saizou because he charged in attack.

" **RAAAAHHHH!"** the fool charged.

Only to get ko'd in one hit. An axe kick that is. "Know your place!" and rem is holding a 7.8 sign, mizore is holding a 8.4 sign.

And a bat flys by and says, " **that fight only took 8 - 9 sentences. wee!"**

Then moka started to walk towards michael. "So, your the one that woke me up. Hmm…" she's now right in front of him.

"Here you go but I must say what happens to make your hair change color seriously." Michael says handing back her rosary. She took it off of him and said.

"Thank you, but i have no clue. Also I am pretty hungry." and like that she leaned in to his neck, and bit down.

' _You know I really should have expected this after all it makes me uncomfortable so of course the world exploits it'_ Michael shouts internally. And while this is happening, both mizore and rem are currently dragging saizo's unconscious body towards the cliff. And dumped it.

Bout a minute later moka had stopped drinking and had told michael to take care of her more sensitive side. Then had put the rosary one. Which made her revert back to the way she was before. Also she was unconscious. In michaels arms.

"Really I couldn't even have 5 minutes to get my emotions rebottled before you had fallen unconscious." Michael complains tiredly. Well when he took moka back to school, to the infirmary, and stayed with her to make sure that no other pervert (which is most of the school) would try anything while she's unconscious. When she woke up, moka apologized several times and asked if they could still be friends.

"We wouldn't have even tried to save you if we still didn't consider you a friend." Michael says shaking his head. And she started to tear up a bit more and hugged michaels shirt. But for some reason off in the distance he heard, **(Thedarr 24: Red flag triggered!)**

"Now that all that craziness is done mind if I take my leave so I can get some rest you might have taken a bit to much of my blood." Michael says as he lets out a yawn. Moka nods and follows michael. Later at the dorms michael finally gets some sleep. But little did he know. The school year will get even more crazy than he and rem would hope for.

 **\- to be continued -**

 **Thedarr 24: that's it for the chapter!**

 **Draconis23: …**

 **Thedarr 24: what?**

 **Draconis23: What I'm a little tired.**

 **Thedarr 24: alright, anyways it's been a while. Think we can pull out any Omakes?**

 **Draconis23: Really you really want to try doing something like this.**

 **Thedarr 24: sure why not.**

 **Draconis23: okay any ideas.**

 **Thedarr 24: This…**

 **-Omake-**

When saizo came to, he found himself on on island. No clue where exactly he was, he began exploring said island. Not know that a black mist was stalking him.

 **\- monster encyclopedia -**

 **C - class**

 **Orcs - Monsters that are of mixed lineage, but is still strong enough to take down a normal human. Though most aren't all that smart. So basically the jocks of the yokai world. But be warned there are still smart ones out there.**

 **Draconis23: But that is to be expected right there are always outliers.**

 **Thedarr 24: true… but anyways. This has been thedarr 24 and draconis23, till next time.**

 **Draconis23: So long**


	3. Chapter 3 vampire & a succubus

**Thedarr 24: and were back!**

 **Draconis23: I am a person and I'm typing a story.**

 **Thedarr 24:*looks at draconis confusedly* ?**

 **Draconis23: *waiting for proper prompt input***

 **Thedarr 24: what are you talking about?**

 **Draconis23 I don't understand what are you asking about.**

 **Thedarr 24: are you a robot that is trying to replace draconis?**

 **Draconis23: That thought line is absolutely preposterous now shall we commence the disclaimer.**

 **Thedarr 24: *squints his eyes* alright, but I'm keeping my eyes on you.**

 **Draconis23: OK well I'm back good work Beta dealing with all those idiosyncrasies for me.**

 **Thedarr 24: *pulls out the shotgun from the astaroth origin* alright, can someone tell me what's going on?**

 **Draconis23: Had to step away so I let beta handle the formalities but you had to go and ruin his work.**

 **Thedarr 24: *lowers the shotgun* at least leave a note first.**

 **Draconis23: Don't count on it**

 **Thedarr 24: well, we don't own anything but our oc's.**

Where we last left off…

 **\- Flashback -**

 _When she woke up, moka apologized several times and asked if they could still be friends_.

" _We wouldn't have even tried to save you if we still didn't consider you a friend." Michael says shaking his head. And she started to tear up a bit more and hugged michaels shirt. But for some reason off in the distance he heard,_ _ **(Thedarr 24: Red flag triggered!)**_

" _Now that all that craziness is done mind if I take my leave so I can get some rest you might have taken a bit to much of my blood." Michael says as he lets out a yawn. Moka nods and follows michael. Later at the dorms michael finally gets some sleep. But little did he know. The school year will get even more crazy than he and rem would hope for._

 **\- Flashback over -**

While going to their school in the morning, michael remembered that rem had almost passed out when moka had transformed, and went to ask him what happened.

"So how are you feeling after all that yesterday?" Michael ask stretching his back

"huh, alright I guess. You mean you didn't feel all of that?" rem replies slightly confused.

"Feel what sorry but I can sense a lot of thing but actually caring or even choosing to take notice are entirely different things. Plus yesterday I was a bit annoyed so I don't think much could have affected me." Michael says.

"well… when moka had transformed I had sensed a whole lot of bloodlust. And I guess she had felt like she had a presence that could get rid of me without trying. And now I guess I could sense some things from the other students and teachers… including you too." rem explained.

"Oh really what." Michael asks almost laughing.

"well… I guess from moka I can feel blood, and tomatoes, from mizore I can feel something like ice or snow. And from you I guess… clay? Or something that's really moldable." he explained.

"Oh really." Michael says simply.

"yeah. I guess its it's because we can become other species, like vampires, werewolves, zombies, ghouls, etc. etc." rem went on, "in fact I feel… I'm gonna call it a presence, lust coming from over there." he points towards the forest.

"What are you telling me to deal with it?" Michael asks.

"nah, the only species that could be that off the top of my head are **succubi** , and **incubi**. I'm just saying." rem says.

And suddenly they heard from behind, "Michael, Rem!" when they turned around, they saw the pink haired friend running towards them.

"Yeah." Michael says

"hey moka." rem greets.

"so, how do you think of yokai so far?" she asks the two boys.

"Tiring in all honesty." Michael replies.

"its it's nice, I guess." rem shrugs. "anyways, do the either of you know where the school library is? I forgot to look for it yesterday."

"I can show you if we aren't planning anything before classes." Michael just says.

"Alright. But-"

 ***GROWL!*** the two boys looked at the direction of where that noise came from… which is a blushing moka.

"There is a vending machine between here and there we can stop and get something quick for before class." Michael says walking in a certain direction. And suddenly he's hugged from behind.

"actually, I was gonna ask you if I could have some of your blood for breakfast since I forgot to have mine earlier." moka asked slightly embarrassed, while hugging the teen from behind.

"Flat out no on that one sorry but it really drains my stamina when you do that plus if I give in now it might become a common occurrence and my body would not survive this place if that happened." Michael says slipping out of her grip.

Then suddenly the pinkette did the one thing no Male could resist, the puppy dog eyes. "please? Just a drop?"

"No." Michael says while looking at rem, who has an apologetically look.

"Now let's go before anymore rash ideas take place." Michael says beginning to turn to walk once more, but he hears;

 **Capu~chu!**

And moka takes a nibble.

"Gah. What the." Michael shouts softy.

After half a minute of the nibbling, moka realizes what she is doing and let's go of him while stammering out apologies.

"And people wonder why I have trust issues." Michael mutters to himself as he just continues to walk away

Rem just sighs while moka keeps on apologizing. The both of them also continues on walking.

Unbeknownst to the three of them, someone was watching them from behind a tree. With a gleam in their eye.

As Moka keeps apologizing Michael shakes his head and says "If your actually sorry just promise me this won't become habitual." moka nods.

Later during lunch, michael sees a girl collapsed on the ground. She is a couple inches shorter than them, but she has cotton candy blue hair (cyan), tied with a purple ribbon. She has a large bust. She has a pale yellow vest on with a white long sleeve, and a red bow. She has the school skirt on, and has white leg warmers. And she has plain black dress shoes.

"You know laying on the ground might feel nice but it isn't exactly healthy." Michael says from a distance.

"y-yeah, I know. But sometimes I get really light headed." she says turning her head towards michael. And he notices that she has deep purple eyes.

"You know lying makes it a lot more difficult to help." Michael says turning to walk away.

"Yeah, I wanted to make sure that you weren't like most boys in this school, like that saizo." she smiles at him while closing her eyes, then she asks if he can help her up.

"Well then you are not very observant ku-ku okay all I can remember of your name is k u." Michael says helping her up while looking at his watch.

"Its kurumu kurono. And besides even if I was gonna do what was a part my plan with you, I doubt you are what I'm looking for." she says while getting up.

Once she's up Michael starts walking away. "I see well have a good day." then he hears her call out to him.

"What." Michael say annoyed half turning back.

"Say… do you happen to know if I could meet rem? He seems quite unique."

"Fine you can follow me to see if he is where he was but no guarantee." Michael replies walking away again.

And the two of them find rem and mizore in the library. And for some reason when the both of them entered the room, he perked up. And said, "hey Michael."

"Yo dude find a good book." Michael replies.

"yeah… by the way. What's up with bringing a succubus?" he asks slightly surprising his friend a bit.

"She said she wanted to meet you and I doubt she could have caught you of guard so I figured no harm." Michael says showing no external signs of surprise.

"Alright." he turns around with his eyes closed and not opening them. "so, why the interest in me?"

"well um… "she tried to think of something while trying to not expose her true plans.

"My guess is because your first efforts didn't work on me you tried to catch someone close to me to then further catch me with your abilities and now knowing that didn't work you are trying to come up with an excuse." Michael says interrupting her thoughts as he sits down with a book himself. Which is labelled yokai abilities.

And this seemed to make kurumu stiffin.

"That tension tells me I was at least close to the mark." Michael says turning to the next page.

"earlier today I saw several Male students start to have dull eyes and act different during and after talking to our resident succubus here." rem says.

"And let me guess you were worried I fell for her tricks." Michael smirks at his friend.

"yes. All succubi have the ability to use _charm_ from eye contact. And it is practically impossible to escape, with a extremely low success rate." rem says, "so if she had even made eye contact with you…" he elaborates.

"Yes but they have to try in order for it to work so yeah, or at least the ones with some control over their powers do." Michael replies flipping yet another page.

And said succubus was starting to get flustered and had ran out of the library, having heard about the rumors that the two boys had beaten saizo, and due to the fact that he is still missing… well she wasn't gonna take her chances, and had fled. After she was gone. Rem opened his eyes.

"Well then… I guess when one is desperate…" rem had muttered.

"She is looking for something special but be careful consider this point to be blood in the water so we might not be safe yet." Michael says flipping another page.

"yeah… the succubi are a dying race." and that caught michael slightly off guard.

"That's a surprise but then again maybe not, well I do wonder why she ran off I mean I don't recall showing any signs of hostility." Michael says

"Well the succubi are a all female race. And if a Male is born from a succubus then it is like a half of a one in a million chance of happening. Then that is why the incubi are pretty much extinct. And I think she ran because me and mizore pushed saizo off of the cliff yesterday… and he is still missing." rem goes on.

"OK well whatever keep on alert." Michael says.

"yeah… oh looks like lunch is almost finished."

"See ya and smack me if anything happens." Michael says to Rem

He nods to his friend. And michael heads to his next class… which is P.E. so the teacher is katsukobo.

And thirty minutes into the class, and he found out that the teacher is biased. How you might ask well, he is giving the girls what you would compare to easy mode in doom, while he had gone the other way for the boys.

"Man I forgot how good this feeling was." Michael says smiling and doing more than the teacher asked even while his muscles felt like they were dying.

Meanwhile 90% of the other boys have already fainted while trying to keep up with him.

"Come on get that adrenaline pumping guys we all know you might as well use up all that testosterone now so you don't look like idiots." Michael says picking up his pace.

Suddenly his teacher stopped him. "Now now moder, I think it's time for a break. Not everyone can keep up with you." he then paused, "might I suggest applying for the track?"

"I don't like trying to beat people now if you want to ask me on occasions to show up to challenge some of your team I would be more than happy to help. Now if you would excuse me I need to keep walking or else my legs might start really hurting plus I might need to change my shirt like right now lest is start really sticking to me." Michael says power walking away.

"Oh well, at least I tried." he says while trying to call for a medic to get the fainted kids to the infirmary.

Later Michael sees Mizore and Rem walking before the girl trips and the boy catches her in her fall.

And he hears moka call out his name from behind him.

"Michael!"

"Yeah what is it." Michael says.

She looks at him and says, "I couldn't find you during lunch, I wanted to hang out with you."

"Ah I see well I was in the library with Rem after a succubus tried to, I think charm me? I'm not entirely sure all I know was in the end she ran away in the middle of the conversation." Michael says. "So what did you have in mind?"

"ah, well I made something during my cooking class, and I wanted you to try it." she says shyly.

"Okay what."

She pulls out a box of cookies and shows it to her friend. And then asks, "Would you like some?"

"Sure want to try my creation?" Michael asks pulling out a bag of brownies.

Moka nods and takes one and eats it. While chewing she gets a small blush on her cheeks and mutters out, "so… good."

"I can give you a recipe if you'd like." Michael says taking a bite out of the cookie.

She nods while still eating. And they hear a loud explosion coming from the wooded area of the campus.

"Well I think I am going to check that out you coming." Michael says turning to take off towards the commotion while moka nods.

A few minutes later the two had found themselves in a small clearing and saw a girl around their age in the middle of it, unconcious. She is wearing what seemed to be a type of maid uniform. Her hair is black & in twintails. She had this professional aura around her.

"... So should we get the nurse?" Michael asks, to which moka nods. And there is another explosion coming from the direction rem and mizore are.

"Okay seriously what the heck." Michael mutters agitation starting to reach near visible levels. And moka tries to calm him down saying that they need to get this. Girl to the nurse.

"I know but agitation does not equivocate to incoherent let's go I can still be annoyed while doing what we can." Michael says moving forward.

Later at the nurses office, michael sees rem carrying a girl in princess style with mizore in tow. The girl has a open white coat, with brown accents, that didn't go up to her shoulder, probably too big for her, it also had brown fur like stuff on the collar, she also was wearing what looks like only a nightgown underneath **(thedarr 24: I think I got that right, never was good at identifying clothes.)** , plus she has a hat on.

"yo." rem says casually while putting the girl on a bed.

"More craziness for us huh." Michael replies back

" ***sigh*** yep, kinda hope it won't be as crazy as what happened to us last year." rem says back while standing by a window.

"You had to freaking go and say it if we are jinxed now it's your fault not mine." Michael says looking his 'Friend' in the eye

Mizore has a confused look and asks, "what happened last year?"

"well… the two of us were in Florida during summer with our families. And our dads got in trouble with the mafia. And since they escaped to another state soon after the mafia went after the two of us. We were driving at the time. And I had to go off road to get rid of them, too bad I didn't find out about 'lightning alley' before then though…" rem and michael have a haunting look after that. This lasted thirty seconds before rem changed the conversation. "so what happened with the two of you?"

"Same as you by the look of things though what took you so long to bring them here we were here for at least two to five minutes expecting you to walk through that door." Michael says in response

"well, the two of us were by the cliff were we threw saizo off, and we heard a loud explosion up in the air." mizore starts.

"then a whole lot of cursing, and suddenly this girl hits the ground right in front of us, the thing she did before was look at us, I think she had blushed, before fainting." rem finished.

"the both of us went off on what we should have done with the girl." mizore says.

"what did the two of you want to do to her." Michael asks raising an eyebrow

"well, some of the things we went over was dumping her into the lake, mizore said that first. Another was to hand her over to the headmaster. and finally bring her here." rem went off while moving his ring hand around.

"So you overlooked the fact that option three would undoubtedly lead to option two which could possible still lead to option one except you two wouldn't have to be the ones to do it." Michael says taking a drink from a water cup " Not to mention the fact that this is a hospital room in a school for monsters so the chances of anything bad happening that couldn't be handled are slim to none." Michael finishes giving the two an 'are you serious' look.

To which rem shrugs and mizore looks on blankly. "meh, either way either we have to get rid of her or that the headmaster does. So there is a third of a chance that she would not get sacked." rem goes on nonchalantly. To which Michael just shakes his head.

And while at night, michael sees mizore sneaking into rems window, while the lights are off. And when she looks directly at him he gives her a thumbs up, before she continues.

The next day michael hears moka tell him that she could hear her other self through the rosary.

"Well is that an issue for some reason." Michael replies

"well, I don't know if that means the seal is getting loose or not..." moka goes off.

"OK so you're afraid one of you is going to cease to exist or something?" Michael questions

Before she could open her mouth to say anything, they hear kurumu yell out to them while heading in their direction. "hey, michael!"

"And this is the girl I told you about yesterday. You know the one that ran off in the middle of the conversation." Michael says to Moka. And she opens her mouth as to say 'oh'.

"hey, michael," kurumu comes up to them. "I wanted to say sorry for what I was gonna do to you and rem yesterday."

"Oh and we never did get around to figuring out what it was you did want to do to us." Michael replies back.

"well, I was gonna charm you both and add you to my harem for my 'yokai academy harem transformation plan'. But then when the two of you caught on, I had ran." the succubus explained.

"... You know I was not expecting such an honest answer if we are being honest here." Michael say looking up at the sky with a sigh "So seeing as we are being honest do I still need to worry about you trying to charm me when I look in your eyes it feels rude having a conversation like this."

"well, you don't have to worry, I have put a stop to that plan." she says cheerfully.

"Alright this is me trusting you don't bleep it up." Michael says lowering his head down.

"well, the reason I have stopped my plan is because I've found the reason i have it in the first place." she goes on.

"OK." Is all she gets in response. And then kurumu pulls out a basket of cookies from seemingly nowhere, and holds it in front of the duo.

"and as an apology, I would like to share my cookies that I made yesterday."

"You know I am trying to trust you right…" Michael says "so just before I eat one is there any special ingredients I should be concerned about." He finishes

Kurumu shakes her head no.

"OK then." He then takes one, and when he eats it he has to admit that it's almost as good as his brownies. "Nice blend to the flavor honestly."

She nods in appreciation, then she sees someone behind them and rushes to them while calling out to them. "Tsukune!"

"Well that just happened." Michael says secretly praying for the poor boys safety.

"wasn't that just kurumu?" rem asks while walking up to the two, with mizore next to him.

"Yes want a cookie." Michael replies.

"hm… nah, not this time."rem says denying the pastry. Then he looks towards kurumu, and says, "huh, that guy is human."

"An OK as well as the guy who ran from the school had my suspensions about that one." Michael replies back

Rem just shrugs, before the four continues on to school.

 **Thedarr 24: well, here it is everyone.**

 **Draconis23: yup done**

 **Thedarr 24: and now to decide whether or not to do a new chapter on a already existing story, or one that's new altogether.**

 **Draconis23: We already started on a new story because of a disagreement on this one why don't we at least finish typing that one even if we don't post it.**

 **Thedarr 24: alright. So that's next. Anyways, now on to…**

 **Monster encyclopedia -**

 **A - class**

 **Succubi - a monster of the night known since the middle ages. They appear in the dreams of sleeping men to seduce them or illusions. An adult succubi will have illusions so powerful… well remember the infinite tsukuyomi plan from naruto, well, a less powerful version of it. This race is on the verge of extinction due to the child of one being practically always female. An extremely rare chance, and I mean finding a shiny in the wild in pokemon without any help or hints, would be called a incubus. So in order to not go instinct the succubus will go out and look for a mate, or what they call, they're destined one. The succubi can fly due to having bat shaped wings, even a tail, and other than their illusions they have razor sharp nails that can extend. So good luck if your Male if you encounter one.**

 **Incubus - a Male version of a succubus, not much is known about them, due to the race being practically extinct from their species coming from succubi. But what you can probably go by is that they can fly and use illusions like their sister species.**

 **Thedarr 24: welp, that it for now.**

 **Draconis23: seeya**


End file.
